


The Firewhisky Incident

by belovedbey



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Humor/Comfort, M/M, Newt is there to provide, Original Percival Graves Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Original Percival Graves Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 11:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17202284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedbey/pseuds/belovedbey
Summary: Percival Graves comes home from work a bit inebriated.





	The Firewhisky Incident

The interior of the Graves’ estate was silent; a silence that some might’ve found discomforting, but Newt sat on the living room couch in one of Percival’s sweaters that was too big on him, hanging off his shoulder in a way that his boyfriend loved. Niffler sat in his lap, soft snores emanating from his little snout as Newt absentmindedly stroked a hand over its dark fur, and Pickett was using his limbs as a jungle-gym, climbing up his long legs and using Newt’s hair as a rope to help him to the top of his head. He nearly succeeded in his hatched plan of waking Niffler up on his way to Newt’s head, but the man caught on to his antics and quickly squashed them. “Now Pickett, what are you doing?” He had asked, catching sight of the bowtruckle with its arms outstretched toward Niffler’s nose. “None of that. Along you go,” he ordered, ushering him along with the back of his hand. “He’s just sleeping.” 

Newt, with the two of his creatures, had a book propped open with his right hand and read through the pages. It was something about creatures in North America, for his newfound relationship rendered him stationed in New York and he didn’t think Percy would like if he embarked on a trip away from him for too long. He couldn’t blame him; the anxiety the man developed after being held captive by Grindelwald for months on end was nearly crippling at times, and Newt was one of the only things that could make him feel like himself. Oftentimes, after the man would come home from a long day at the Congress, he’d crawl on top of Newt whether he was on the couch or the king-sized bed in their shared bedroom—after making sure there no creatures on top of him, of course—and cuddle into his chest with a big huff. This is when Newt would ask how his day was and the man would usually go into a tangent or two before seeing how Newt was listening intently and melt under his eyes, continuing to press a small kiss on his lips before taking back his place on his chest, usually falling asleep after about an hour if Newt couldn’t coax him back to consciousness with dinner. 

This night wasn’t going to be any different, Newt thought as he glanced at the magical clock on the wall, checking the time to see if his boyfriend would be coming home soon. The time was in fact near that time, confirmed by the sound of the front door opening and closing. He nearly stood to greet Percy, but something told him something was off as he listened to the man’s footsteps against the hardwood floor. They were staggered. Immediately thinking that the man had been injured, for his line of work wasn’t exactly the safest, Newt scooted Niffler off his lap and Pickett buckled down into his hair as he shot off the couch and down the hallway, nearly running into the wall due to his speed but not daring to slow down. “Percy?” He called out, voice near-frantic as he came to the man who was struggling to take off his jacket. “Are you alright?” 

Percy staggered as he turned too fast to greet him and the jacket that was half off his shoulders was forgotten as he darted forward, engulfing Newt in a hug so tight that he nearly had to gasp to draw in a breath. “I’m jus- fine, darlin’,” he lilted, and Newt figured out the man’s problem as his breath hit him, smelling of some acohol.

“Are you drunk?” He asked, not mad but not particularly joyful about the situation either.

“Drunk off you,” Percy slurred, sloppily kissing Newt’s neck. Newt turned red at his words, but he brushed them off and forced the man to take a step back.

“Okay. Let’s get you ready for bed. Does that sound good?” He offered, moving behind Percy so he could help the man get out of the jacket he trapped himself in. 

“Only if you come with.” It was like dealing with a child, Newt humoured to himself as Percy tried to turn to him with his arms held together at his back by his jacket sleeves.

“Of course I’ll come with you, but you need to get out of your jacket first. Stop struggling.” With a grunt, Percy complied and he was finally able to get the jacket off him to hang it on one of the hooks just inside the front door. “So how did you get drunk?”

“One of my jackass Aurors spelled some firewhisky to taste like coffee.” As soon as his arms were free, he had turned and wrapped himself around Newt again, much like the way Dougal did when the demiguise hadn’t seen him for a while. He now understood why the man was so intoxicated; Percy ingested coffee at what had to be inhuman rates. He could only fear what this Auror had in store for himself tomorrow, because not only will he have to deal with Percival Graves, but he’d have to deal with an angry, hungover Percival Graves.

“Okay, Percy. I can’t get you to the bedroom with you wrapped around me like this.”

“Just carry meeeeeee,” he whined, rubbing his nose against Newt’s and looking at him pleadingly. He didn’t know what the man was getting at, because even though he was taller than him, Percy definitely weighed more. 

“It’s not that I don’t want to carry you, Percy. I just don’t think I have the strength for that.”

“Are you calling me fat?” The funny situation mixed with the affronted expression on Percy’s face reduced him to a laughing mess and he slowly sank to the floor, bringing the man with him as he could feel his eyes well up from the exertion. “Newwwwwt,” Percy complained as he straddled Newt’s lap in the middle of the entrance hallway. If someone were to walk into the house right now, what a sight they would receive. Some of the workers at MACUSA had caught them in questionable positions in Percy’s office, but they’d always been able to play it off; only the Goldstein sisters and Jacob knew of their relationship, so for the whole department to find out they were dating and living together, it would be the gossip of the year.

“O-okay, sorry,” he was able to say once he caught his breath. Percy leaned forward and kissed the tears that still lingered on his cheeks before moving back to see him properly.

“You’re beautiful. Like... really. And freckly,” he spoke like someone appreciating a piece of artwork, which he definitely wasn’t.

“And you’re still drunk, so let’s go.” Newt grabbed Percy’s hands that were on his face and dragged him up to a standing position. He nearly leaned too far to his left, but Newt prevented him from falling with a hand around his shoulders. “Woah there. Steady.” It reminded him of the time he helped deliver a baby hippogriff with his mother and had to help the baby walk for the first time. Percy didn’t speak again, too focused on his footing to form words in his inebriated state. 

When Newt finally had the older man on their bed and away from the many hazards the house could pose for someone drunk, he sighed with relief and moved to the base of Percy’s neck to untie the Windsor knot in the black tie so he could remove it from under his collar. The man looked nearly unconscious now, but he guessed this would make his job a little easier as he began to unbutton his white dress shirt from top to bottom, revealing the toned body underneath. Percival Graves was definitely not fat. “Percy, can you sit up for me for a moment.” The man just grunted and heaved himself up, allowing Newt to slide the shirt off his arms and leave his top completely bare. Face now dusted with a light pink, he pushed Percy back down before moving to the foot of the bed to take of the man’s black dress shoes so he wouldn’t be too uncomfortable, placing the shoes in their space within the closet on the left side of the bedroom. He pondered on whether he should take Percy’s pants off too, but that was a little too much for him to do and so decided against it, instead drawing the blankets out from underneath the man and crawling under the blankets with him.   
“Nox,” he whispered, the magical lamp on the bedside table turning out and leaving the room dark. Closing his eyes, he relaxed in the silence before he felt the mattress shift from Percy moving.

“Newt?”

“Yes, Percy?” He answered as he felt something sift through his hair (probably Pickett moving to the little bed Newt fashioned for him out of a tea cosy on the table next to the lamp).

“Can you hold me? I don’t like the dark. It makes me think of when I was in...” The man didn’t need to finish his explanation because Newt had already moved over and drew him into his chest, kissing the top of his head. 

“Of course.” As they drifted off, Niffler jumped up onto the bed and situated himself at the top of Percy’s head. “I will always be here to hold you. And so will Niffler.” 

Already half gone, the man managed a chuckle before falling silent, a content smile blessing his features. 

“I love you,” Newt spoke even though the man had fallen asleep, or so he thought before a quiet response was spoken into his chest that nearly made him cry.

“I love you, too.”


End file.
